evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Tickle Machine
The Tickle Machine is a weapon created by Dr. Screwball Jones which, as its name says, causes tickle and uncontrollable laughter. Screwball invented this weapon with the goal to force the universe to laugh and be happy, thinking it was for a noble cause. But Wander, who knew that force people to be happy goes against the freedom, was opposed to this cause and, becoming serious for once before the evil, stopped Screwball. Background After Sylvia waked up from her rather uncomfortable sleep and told Wander that her pillow felt flatter than usual. She turned it over and a feather fell out, shocking him. At first, Wander thought nothing of it, but then noticed his pillow had a whoopee cushion in it. Suddenly, Wander became very serious and realized that an old foe from his past had returned: a guy who thinks he's good, but is really evil, and was going to put a stop to it. With that, Wander turned into a masked and caped detective vigilante, much to Sylvia's confusion. At the Museum of Ginormous Antiquities, a mysterious figure was shown stealing one of the diamonds on display before the police came to investigate. Then Wander and Sylvia arrived, the former wondering what the trouble was before discovering that the pillows from the gemstone exhibits were being stolen. Wander began giving orders to get full background checks on the visitors, before saying the robbery was at 3:14. According to him, 3.14 is the digit for pi, which refers to pie which is delicious, which rhymes with wishes. And if wishes were fishes, they's have enough to eat! He realized where the villain was going next and exited the museum, calling Sylvia "old chum," much to her confusion. The mission took them to Emperor Awesome, whom Sylvia assumed was stealing the pillows to throw an evil slumber party. Wander interrogated Awesome, predicting that he had a collection of feather boas and promptly asked where they are. Awesome said he didn't wear them and sticked to wearing actual boas, and he threw the feather ones away. Wander looked in the trash can and saw a rubber chicken, which was another message from the mystery villain. After Wander left, Awesome flirted with Sylvia and asked why she was in a hurry, but she ignored him. Later on Cluckon, Lord Hater and Commander Peepers were trying once again to invade the planet when Hater noticed all the Cluckons had lost their feathers and were now naked. Sylvia thought Hater was behind this, but Wander disagreed and examined one of the chickens' feathers, saying he's "small potatoes in the baneful broth of the real villain's gumbo of repugnance." Sylvia, in total disbelief after being dragged around because of the random items Wander found, decided not to move until Wander told her who the villain was. A loud noise was heard in the distance, and Wander said that was the villain he was trying to follow. A goofy looking ship appeared while its rider introduced itself as Dr. Screwball Jones, and presented his latest weapon: a tickle machine which zapped the Cluckons, Hater and Peepers, forcing them to be happy and laugh constantly. Sylvia was confused as to why Screwball was the villain and Wander explained why: he stole the feathers from the museum pillows and Emperor Awesome's boas to make the tickle machine, thus forcing everyone in the WOY Universe to be happy. Sylvia assumed that's just what Wander does, but he said he only presents the positive path, he doesn't force anyone. Then Sylvia went onto Screwball's ship but was immediately zapped with the tickle ray, not feeling anything at first but began laughing after the feathers tickle behind her knees. Wander followed after Screwball and they began to battle each other, which leaded into a musical number between the two. As Wander began to lose hope, he revealed one last trick and tossed his banjo to Sylvia, who uncontrollably broke the jar containing the feathers Screwball stole. All the feathers shoved him into the windshield, causing himself to laugh uncontrollably as Wander and Sylvia escaped. Screwball proclaimed, "Curse you, Wander!" and drove off to parts unknown. After Wander reverted to his regular, happy space-traveling self and Sylvia promised him from now on, when he said something is really dangerous, he'd believe him, even if what just happened was the stupidest danger they witnessed. At they same time, the tickle ray's effects weared off, and Hater wondered what happened. Peepers announced, "Once again, the day is saved, thanks to Wander and Sylvia," much to Hater's chagrin while Wander and Sylvia pose heroically. Trivia *The Ticke Machine is a remarkable parody of the Joker Venom from DC Comics. Both villainous item were created with the goal of force people to laugh and be happy. However, unlike the Ticke Machine, the uncontrollable laugh caused by the Joker Venom also can be followed by a painful death. *Screwball zapped Sylvia with a portable version of the Tickle Machine in shaped-gun, so it is supposed the mad doctor has several of those machines waiting to be used. *In the episode "The Toon That Ate Hollywood" of the series Bonkers the Professor Ludvig Von Drake invented a device very similar to the Ticke Machine; the Humorizer, to refresh a toon's sense of humor. But, as Gloomy the Clown showed, it also can be used as a De-Humorizer, steal a toon's senses of humor and make him/her cry uncontrollably. Category:Technology Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Formulae Category:War-Machines Category:Weapons Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Brainwashing Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Torture Category:Oppression Category:Conflicts Category:Elementals Category:Crimes Category:Terrorism Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destruction Category:Contradictory